Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6
Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6'' ''is the thirty-eighth compilation album and the sixth Monstercat: Uncaged album. The album mix was released on February 18th, followed by a YouTube trailer for the compilation released on February 21st, 2019. Tracklist Trivia General *This album contains one entire EP, which is SLANDER's The Headbangers' Ball EP. *This album features the second '''longest instance an artist has gone between Monstercat releases, which is Atmozfears with his returning song Lose It All. Multiple Apperances * Kill Paris (3) * RIOT (3) * Slander (3) * Bossfight (2) * FWLR (2) * KUURO (2) * Notaker (2) * Pixel Terror (2) * Slippy (2) Extended Plays * You Don't Even Know Me, Running To You, and Hate Being Alone are all featured on SLANDER's The Headbangers' Ball EP. * MELTDOWN is featured on Protostar's SEQUENCE EP. * Show Me and One Thing are featured on Slippy's Flux EP. * Solid is featured on SLUMBERJACK's SARAWAK EP. * Hank's Back is featured on Lil Hank's EDM's Last Hope II EP. * U Got Me and Badmash are featured on Bossfight's Next Wave EP. * Into The Light is featured on Notaker's PATH.FINDER EP. Long Plays * Overkill and Jungle Fury are featured on RIOT's Dogma Resistance LP. * BLiSS on Mushrooms is featured on Infected Mushroom's Head of NASA and The 2 Amish Boys LP. *I (Still) Dream Of You, Magic, and Fizzy Lifting Drink are featured on Kill Paris' Galaxies Within Us LP. Artists Returning Artists * Aero Chord - Last Release - '''IV1 * Atmozfears - Last Release - 016 * Au5 - Last Release - IV2 * Bossfight - Last Release - MCX005 * Crankdat - Last Release - UV5 * Darren Styles - Last Release - RLV4 * Dougal - Last Release - RLV4 * FWLR - Last Release - MCX005 * Grant - Last Release - UV5 * Holly - Last Release - UV1 * Infected Mushroom - Last Release - RLV4 * Julian Calor - Last Release - IV2 * Justin OH - Last Release - IV2 * Kill Paris - Last Release - UV5 * KUURO - Last Release - UV5 * Loosid - Last Release - 028 * Modestep - Last Release - UV5 * Muzzy - Last Release - RLV4 * Noisestorm - Last Release - IV1 * Notaker - Last Release - IV1 * Pixel Terror - Last Release - MCX005 * Protostar - Last Release - RLV2 * RIOT - Last Release - UV5 * SCNDL - Last Release - 018 * Slander - Last Release - UV5 * Slippy - Last Release - UV5 * SLUMBERJACK - Last Release - IV2 * Stonebank - Last Release - IV2 * Sullivan King - Last Appearance - UV5 (As Vocalist) * Tisoki - Last Release - UV5 * Tokyo Machine - Last Release - RLV4 * Trivecta - Last Release - UV5 Returning Artists With No Previous Singles * Spag Heddy - Last Release - UV4 (As Remixer) Debuting Artists * A-SHO * BLiSS * Clockvice * Lil Hank * Nytrix * TroyBoi * Will Sparks Vocalists Returning Vocalists * Dylan Matthew - Last Appearance - UV3 * Karra - Last Appearance - UV5 * Nevve - Last Appearance - IV1 * Sara Skinner - Last Appearance - RLV4 * Tim Moyo - Last Appearance - UV5 Debuting Vocalists * Delaney Kai ** (Though Loving Her Loving U is her first time being credited for a feature, she provided uncredited vocals for She's A Killer and Rearview Mirror). * Elle Vee * Foreign Beggars * Jacob Wellfair * Jimi Tents * Spencer Ludwig Featured Non-Vocalists Debut Featured Non-Vocalists * Big Gigantic Musicians Debuting Musicians * Miyavi Category:Compilations Category:Albums Category:Monstercat: Uncaged